


Captured Cold

by still_lycoris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Merlin should have realised he was going to get Arthur's cold ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a sequel to [Unbearable Suffering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9104362) but you don't need to read that one first.

Merlin should have seen it coming.

But he’d been so busy looking after Arthur, obeying his every whim while Arthur snuffled and fussed and complained about his cold that Merlin had ignored the niggling aches and the slightly sore eyes and got on with things, like he always did.

Then he woke up with a pounding headache and a blocked nose and knew without a doubt that he’d caught Arthur’s cold.

He sadly got out of bed and crawled into his clothes. Gaius took one look at him and shook his head.

“You should go straight back to bed, Merlin.”

“Can’t,” Merlin croaked. “Arthur’s got a speech to practise, training and his chambers are due their annual sweep.”

He drank the potion that Gaius made for him which did a little for his throat and then he stumbled up to Arthur, feeling more and more miserable with every step. Arthur was already out of bed.

“You’re late, Merlin,” he said and then looked up and frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Merlin lied. Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

“You’ve got a cold.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, get out then! I don’t want your horrible germs! Get out and don’t come back until you’ve stopped sniffing in that annoying way. Go on, shoo.”

Utterly relieved, Merlin headed out of the room and back down to his own, collapsing face down on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly. He slept until the afternoon when he was woken by Gwen tip-toeing in with a steaming bowl of soup.

“Arthur said to tell you that he didn’t want it so you might as well have it.”

She was smiling and Merlin grinned back, knowing just as she did that it was Arthur’s gruff way of letting Merlin know that he wanted him to get better soon. That he cared.

Arthur was like that. And Merlin might find it aggravating and ridiculous and infuriating but sometimes, he simply wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
